¿ Una cita para 3?
by akaneyamileth17
Summary: Ranma tuvo un accidente al entrenar con su papa fueron con el doctor tofu y todo termino como una cita para 3 ¿quienes seran ? ¿ranma y ryoga se besan ? ¿akane tiene mas busto que shampoo? ademas porfin se confiesan ranma y akane y para colmo ranma ardiendo de celos descubran todo aqui AVISO SOBRE DESPUES DE TNTO EL AMOR REGRESO y mucho amor ranmaxakane completo 100% amor


_**Hola chicos y chicas aquí les traigo una pequeña historia que es la primera que escribí y no se no creo re-editarla porque creo que fueron mis inicios sobre la historia de DESPUES DE TANTO EL AMOR REGRESO pues les hablare al final pero no se preocupen no la abandonare ya les explicare mis razones después jajaja y sin más solo me queda decirles que loes personajes no me pertenecen si no a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI que es la mejor la historia yo la invente y espero que la disfruten son más que decir EMPEZEMOS**_

Era un día de invierno, Ranma y akane fueron a visitar al doctor tofu ya que Ranma se avía lastimado el cuello cuando practicaba con su papa y lo lanzo al estanque y se golpeó con una roca

 **\- doctor tofu ¿está aquí?-** pregunto Akane en un pequeño grito

 **\- por supuesto akane que sucede** – respondía el doctor saliendo de su pequeña oficina dentro del consultorio – **que los trajo por aquí-** añadió el doctor ya cuando estaba enfrente de ellos

- **me he lastimado el cuello doctor** – le respondió Ranma al doctor

- **a ver vamos a pasar a mi consultorio y ahí te revisare –** les dijo el doctor y los llevo al consultorio y ahí empezó a examinar a Ranma - **no es nada serio solo tienes una torcedura, solo hay que hacer esto y estarás listo** – el doctor le regreso el cuello a donde pertenecía y se escuchó un grito proveniente de Ranma **–listo ya está Ranma no era nada grave no te dará más molestias –** de informo el doctor

 **\- ¿enserio? –** pregunto sorprendido pero con una sonrisa en sus labios

 **\- si claro ya estás bien** – le disipo las dudas al joven de la trenza

En ese momento llego Shampoo ya que ella se había caído con su bicicleta al entregar un pedido y no la controlo bien y se calló, cuando entro vio a akane

\- **chica violenta que hacer aquí** – le pregunto Shampoo un poco sorprendida

\- **vengo con Ranma** – respondió akane un poco molesta ya había llegado la acosadora de su prometido

- **¿Airén estar aquí?** – pregunto de nuevo emocionada y camino a paso lento al consultorio ya que estaba lastimada

Entro al consultorio y al primero que vio fue al doctor Tofu, el al verla se sorprendió a la china no venía a su consultorio des de hace meses

\- **hola Shampoo que te trae por aquí** – le pregunto el doctor con una sonrisa

- **pues venir a revisar ya que Shampoo lastimarse al entregar un pedido** – decía Shampoo buscando a "su Arien" con la vista

Al verlo sentado en la camilla se lanza hacia él y se le cuelga del cuello y empezó a restregar sus "encantos" sobre el

- **que hacer aquí Airén acaso chica violenta del mazo te lastimo –** le pregunto todavía restregándose

- **no Shampoo como crees que una chica tan débil como ella podría lastimarme fue mi viejo al entrenarme ahora suéltame –** le dijo Ranma a con un poco de enfado el solo podía molestar a SU marimacho

 **\- creo que estas mejor con Shampoo así que es hora de irme no quiero hacer el mal tercio, adiós –** dijo akane con un toque de celos en la voz y se dio la vuelta para salir

\- **NO te vayas akane espera, suéltame Shampoo** – decía desesperado Ranma no quería que akane se fuera y peor sin el

Akane ignorando a Ranma abrió la puerta y en frente de ella está un Ryoga desmallado con muchos moretones y una fuerte tormenta

- **dios mío doctor** – grito akane para que el doctor fuera donde ella estaba se acercó a Ryoga - **Ryoga estas bien** – pregunto akane preocupada por el chico cerdo

El doctor en cuanto llego lo levanto con cuidado en sus hombros y lo metió al consultorio y lo recostó en una camilla, Ranma al verlo se molesto

- **hay lo que falta el cerdo ya llego** – dijo Ranma con tono molesto y de celos en la voz

 **-Ryoga está mal en verdad** – dijo el doctor examinándolo – **y además afuera esta una fuerte ventica creo que lo mejor es que se queden aquí, más bien se quedaran aquí no lo puedo dejar ir con esta ventisca** – afirmo el doctor todavía examinando a Ryoga

 **\- si está bien –** respondieron los tres jóvenes presentes

- **preparare te doctor tofu está bien** – le dijo akane al amable medico

\- **claro akane eso estaría fantástico** – dijo el doctor dándole una sonrisa a la peli-azul y ella se la devolvió y se retiró – **Shampoo en un momento te atiendo** – aviso a Shampoo

\- **claro doctor no se preocupe** – dijo Shampoo todavía abrasada a Ranma

Ryoga se había lastimado en una pelea con un gran oso en el bosque por milagro pudo llegar al consultorio del doctor tofu, luego de que el doctor hubiera revisado a Ryoga empezó a revisar a Shampoo

- **tienes una luxación en el tobillo no están grabe pero debes guardar un poco de reposo –** le informo el doctor tofu

- **está bien doctor** – le respondió Shampoo aun abrazando a Ranma y restregándose en el

El doctor termino de vendar el tobillo de Shampoo y llego akane con el té y se lo tomaron tranquilamente con una pequeña conversación donde akane estaba celosa, Ranma incomodo, Shampoo empalagosa, Ryoga inconsciente y el doctor muy tranquilo

- **como esta Ryoga doctor** – pregunto con inocencia akane

\- **pues está bien con reposo se recuperara pronto –** le aclaro el doctor a la peli-azul

\- **qué suerte tiene el cerdo** – dijo Ranma ya fastidiado que su prometida le pusiera tanta atención a su amigo-rival

\- **bueno chicos creo que es hora de ir a dormir** – dijo el doctor mirando el reloj que marcaba las 11:00pm – **solo tengo 3 habitaciones disponibles así que …..** – pero no termino de hablar ya que el grito de Shampoo lo interrumpió

- **YO DORMIR CON AIREN** – grito con entusiasmo la amazona dando un pequeño salto

\- **NO! Ranma y yo dormiremos juntos verdad Ranma –** exclamo akane mientras lo veía con una mirada tan tierna

- **cl-claro** – dijo Ranma completamente sonrojado

La amazona iba a reclamar pero el doctor la interrumpió para que no hubiera más decisiones

- **Bueno entonces hay que subir porque si no se hará más tarde** – pronuncio el doctor mientras subía a Ryoga a su espalda y lo llevaba a su cuarto correspondiente y después guio a los demás a su cuarto habitación correspondiente luego el doctor fue y llamo a las respectivas casas de los muchachos y aviso que se quedarían con el

 _ **En la habitación de Shampoo :**_

 _"Por qué akane debe quedarse con mi Airén se supone que será mi esposo pero no importa que lo disfrute porque va a ser mío"_ y con estos pensamientos la amazona se quedó completamente dormida con la ilusión de soñar con Ranma

En la habitación de Ryoga:

El eterno chico perdido estaba soñando con su amada Akane Tendo como se le declaraba y se olvidaba de Ranma y se casaba con él, con ese sueño Ryoga tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro y susurraba el nombre de su amada en sueños

 ** _En la habitación del doctor tofu:_**

Ya estaba dormido y tenía un sueño donde él estaba con Kasumi y formaban una familia donde era todo de color rosa y en su rostro una sonrisa

 _ **En la habitación de Ranma y akane:**_

Ambos chicos estaban nerviosos por la cercanía del otro pero felices de estar juntos, pero eso no les quitaba lo nerviosos que estaban

 **-akane sabes solo dije que dormiría contigo porque Shampoo no me iba a dejar en paz si iba a dormirme con ella –** aclaro Ranma pero en seguida se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho como el decía eso a su marimacho

- **está bien Ranma no te preocupes yo sé que nunca estarías cerca de mi si hubiera otras mejores opciones –** le dijo akane aguantando su enojo y tristeza el orgullo de la menor de las Tendo era más fuerte que su tristeza

Ya no hubo repuesta y se durmieron con una gran tristeza de lo que avían dicho mutuamente

 ** _AL DIA SIGUIENTE_**

Ranma se levantó y busco a akane pero no la encontró a su lado se había ido supuso con una gran tristeza, se escuchó como tocaban la puerta el con la esperanza de que fuera akane abrió pero en vez de ver a su marimacho vio ala amazona que se lanzaba a sus brazos y se restregaba en su cuerpo

\- **buenos días Airén –** dijo Shampoo con sensualidad acercándose a Ranma cada vez mas

 **-Shampoo suéltame –** dijo Ranma nervioso porque tal vez en cualquier momento aparecería akane y su predicción se cumplió porque apareció la menor de las Tendo y miraba "hermosa" escena que estaba interpretando el joven Saotome y la amazona , no aguanto y saco su mazo y le golpeo en la cabeza a haciendo que el callera

- **tu porque pegarle a mi Airén chica violenta –** le reclamo Shampoo a akane al interrumpir su tiempo con Ranma

 **-y a ti que te importa es mi problema no es el tuyo** – le respondió akane con un gran enojo

\- **tu ser demasiado violenta, mirándote bien parecer hombre no saber cómo aun tienes la esperanza de que Ranma se fije en ti –** dijo Shampoo con malicia

Eso hirió el amor y el orgullo de akane así que se acercó y le planto una gran bofetada a Shampoo – **tú no eres nadie para hablarme así entendido zorrita** – dijo akane con una sonrisa maliciosa

Shampoo sorprendida por la reacción de su rival de amores se le iba a lanzar pero Ranma se le interpone al ver que la situación se estaba tornando peligrosa para su linda marimacho

- **creo que es mejor que no vallamos akane –** dijo Ranma serio no quería que la china se acercara a akane y la tomo de la mano y cuando iban a empezar su camino Shampoo los interrumpió

 **-porque tu defender a chica violenta-** pregunto Shampoo todavía sorprendida

 **-porque ella es mi prometida es mi deber –** le respondió Ranma mientras se llevaba akane pero antes de salir Ryoga que ya se había despertado y parresia como nuevo trato de golpearlo

- **oye Saotome deja a akane en paz** – dijo Ryoga mientras trataba de golpear a Ranma – **tu que te metes cerdo no es asunto tuyo** – le contesto enfadado Ranma sin soltar la mano de akane

Pero ya no le pudo contestar ya que el doctor tofu entro a la habitación **– que bueno que todos estén aquí ya está el desayuno por favor bajen –** dijo el doctor con amabilidad llevándoselos al comedor el doctor se sentó y Ryoga al lado de él, akane se sentó al otro lado de forma de quedar enfrente de Ryoga, Ranma se sentó a su lado quedando cara a cara con el doctor tofu y Shampoo al lado de Ranma

Todos empezaron a comer y Shampoo le daba de comer a Ranma en la boca a la fuerza aunque no se notaba que fuera a la fuerza, akane estaba enojada de cómo se comportaba su prometido y la amazona ,Ryoga estaba mirando a akane con amor y el doctor al notar la tención decidió empezar la platica

- **Y que tal estas Ranma ya no te duele el cuello –** dijo el doctor con una sonrisa en sus labios

 **-mucho mejor doctor ya no me duele nada –** respondió Ranma con una sincera sonrisa

- **qué bueno Ranma y tu Ryoga como te sientes** – pregunto con una sonrisa

 **-mucho mejor me siento como nuevo** – respondió Ryoga con mucha confianza

\- **qué alegría y tu Shampoo como sigue tu tobillo** – pregunto disminuyendo su sonrisa pero nadie se dio cuenta

\- **Shampoo sentirse mucho mejor** –dijo la amazona tratando de volver a darle do comer a Ranma

 **-y akane que tal la escuela, seguro debes tener muchos pretendientes con lo bonita que eres –** le dijo el doctor a la menor de las Tendo con una sonrisa

 **-pues la verdad no se jaja-** respondió akane nerviosa y sonrojada por la pregunta del doctor

 **-ja akane no te agás la modesta sabemos bien que no te queda, por supuesto que tiene tantos pero al conocer lo marimacho que es salen corriendo –** dijo Ranma muy enojado no le había gustado como el doctor le sonreía a akane y como ella se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba y mucho menos que le digiera lo bonita que era solo él se lo podía decir

 **\- oye tú no te metas no tienes ningún derecho de meterte en mi vida y diciendo cosas que no son verdad** – dijo akane enojada por lo que avía dicho su prometido

 **\- pero Ranma ella ha estado contigo no ha estado con otro se podría decir que te ha sido fiel –** le dijo el doctor tratando de evitar otra discusión entre los jóvenes prometidos

- **yo ya le dije que no me importa con quien salga o deje de salir –** respondió Ranma segado por el enojo

 **\- seguro de lo que estas diciendo Ranma –** pregunto akane enojada

 **\- claro as lo que quiera** – contesto Ranma muy enojado

 **-bien –** respondió akane con firmeza

 **-Bien** – respondió Ranma dando por terminada una más de las tantas peleas que tenían estos jóvenes prometidos

En eso llega Mouse como siempre siguiendo a su amada amazona, cuando la abuela le dijo que su amada estaba en el consultorio del doctor tofu de inmediato fue a ver a su amada y se lanzó a abrasarla pero como no tenía anteojos termino abrazando a akane

\- **mi amor estas lastimada, oye te creció el pecho mi Shampoo –** le dijo Mouse restregándose en él, mientras una sonrojada akane al saber que tenía el busto más grande que Shampoo pero Ranma no estaba nada contento por lo que hacía el chico pato con SU PROMETIDA así que le dio una fuerte patada mandándolo a la pared lejos de su prometida

 **\- deja a akane tu amada Shampoo está de este lado** – dijo Ranma furioso porque mouse se había atrevido a tocar a su marimacho eso solo lo podía hacer el y nadie mas

 **\- sabes Saotome los hombres celosos no se ven nada bien** – le contesto mouse con una media sonrisa

- **yo celoso de una pecho plano, fea, marimacha, con la fuerza de una gorila por favor mouse no tengo tan malos gustos** – respondió Ranma segado de nuevo por la ira

- **pues pecho plano no lo creo y lo de fea tampoco pues tu prometida es muy bonita –** le dijo mouse dándole una mirada a akane

Pero esta vez recibió un golpe de parte de Ranma y de ¿Shampoo? Ella lo noqueo y se lo llevo sin decir nada más

\- **bueno yo me voy de aquí, gracias por todo doctor la comida estuvo exquisita** – dijo akane al doctor pero en el fondo estaba enojada por lo que Ranma había dicho

Y salió del consultorio seguida por Ryoga que quería estar con ella dejando a un Ranma muy enojado

 **-oye akane te-te gustaría sa-sa salir con-con conmigo en una ci-cita –** pregunto un Ryoga a punto de explotar de los nervios

 **\- claro Ryoga porque no** – decía una akane feliz con él podría pasarse un buen rato

Llegaron a dojo Tendo y akane se subió a cambiar para su salida con Ryoga, mientras tanto nuestro amigo eternamente perdido se quedaba embobado por salir con akane y espero en la sala

Ranma salió del consultorio dándole las gracias al doctor _"es verada que estoy celoso por akane pero mi marimacho es el sueño de cualquiera y no puedo permitir que me la quiten ella es mía y solamente"_ pensaba Ranma mientras llegaba al dojo Tendo entro y vio a Ryoga esperando en la sala con una mirada soñadora

 **-que haces aquí p-chan** – dijo Ranma enfadado al ver a su amigo-rival

 **-voy a salir con akane –** dijo con orgullo el chico perdido y feliz

 **-QUEEE! NO ella no va a salir contigo ella es mi prometida y le prohíbo que salga contigo –** dijo Ranma celoso, le hervía la sangre con solo pensar que SU PROMETIDA iba a salir con Ryoga

 **\- no lo creo ella es libre hasta que se case contigo y eso si ella acepta –** dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa sabía que Ranma estaba celoso y le encantaba saber que tenía celos de que akane saliera con él y no con el

- **es mi prometida y se lo prohíba –** decía Ranma muy muy enojado tenia apretado los puños tratando de controlarse

 **\- tu no le puedes prohibir nada porque ella no te ama y no tienes derecho sobre ella –** contesto Ryoga con una sonrisa en su rostro

 **\- CALLATE! Tú no sabes nada –** le dio un golpe mandándolo a volar hacia la pared

En eso akane bajaba con un vestido roda pastel pegado al pecho y un listón que se amarraba a su cintura dejando caer un lo demás que llegaba arriba de las rodillas, ese vestido la hacía ver más hermosa que de costumbre los dos muchachos tenían la boca abierta, pero Ranma al ver como Ryoga está viendo a su prometida con lujuria le dio un golpe y lo saco de su transe

 **-Lista Ryoga vámonos –** dijo akane con una sonrisa que la hacía ver aún más hermosa

 **-esperen esperen –** dijo Ranma saliendo del shock que había tenido al ver a akane

 **\- ahora que –** dijo akane ya cansada por la actitud de su prometido

 **-yo dije que podías salir con quien quieras –** expuso Ranma y vio como akane y Ryoga asentían – **perooo jamás dije que te ibas a ir sola** – aclaro serio y vio la cara de duda de ambos – **yo iré contigo –** sentencio Ranma feliz con la idea que se le había ocurrido

 **\- QUEEEEE! –** gritaron al uniso akane y Ryoga por lo que había dicho Ranma, no pensaron que iba a pasar eso

- **bueno está bien** – dijo akane rindiéndose, sabia lo terco que era su prometido y aunque no lo dejara ir el iba a estar con ellos porque no dejarlo por la paz y que los acompañe

Lacara de nuestro chico perdido estaba devastada l pensaba tener una linda cita con su akane, pero ahora resulta que iba a ir su eterno rival y eso lo devastaba porque no iba a pasar ni un momento con su amada

 **\- entonces a donde vamos –** pregunto Ranma con satisfacción al saber que no iba a ir sola su marimacho con el chico perdido

 **\- pues yo pensaba ir al cine –** dijo Ryoga resignándose a que Ranma los acompañara

 **\- pues bien vamos –** dijo akane saliendo por la puerta seguida por los dos chicos

Los tres artistas marciales se dirigieron al cine más cercano de ahí decidieron ver una película romántica y de comedia ya que a los 3 les gustaba, mientras akane compraba los boletos los otros dos fueron a comprar golosinas, luego se reunieron y se metieron a la sala primero se sentó Ranma luego akane y luego Ryoga de forma que akane quedara en medio de ambos

La película avanzo y con forme avanzaba tanto Ranma y Ryoga se aburrían ,akane estaba tan entretenía puso sus manos en las re cargaderas de asiento y los dos chicos al ver esto tomaron sus manos al mismo tiempo , akane se sorprendió pero lo supo disimular bien después los dos se fueron acercando a ella al mismo tiempo "que hago" pensó akane y solamente se le ocurrió hacerse hacia atrás haciendo que los dos chicos se besaran apenas tocaron sus labios _"ja akane me eligió a mí, quiero ver la cara del idiota_ " pensaron los dos y ambos abrieron los ojos viendo a quien estaban besando no era a la peli-azul se separaron y dieron un grito que se escuchó por todo Japón

Al hacer tal escandalo los sacaron de cine, Ryoga salió corriendo y una muchacha que iba pasando se le cayó el refresco en Ryoga causando que se convirtiera en cerdo akane al salir de la sala vio a su querido cerdito y lo tomo y lo abraso y junto con Ranma salieron rumbo al dijo Tendo

Ranma estaba muy serio porque akane se había quitado cuando el planeaba besarla, pero le molesto que Ryoga también tratara de besar a SU marimacho, akane se dio cuenta de lo serio que estaba su prometido

- **vamos Ranma lo siento pero no sabía que hacer los dos trataban de besándome y no supe que hacer –** dijo akane con culpabilidad ella quería que Ranma la besara pero Ryoga estaba presente

 _"cómo pudiste hacerme esto"_ pensó Ranma aun enojado por lo que había pasado

- **anda Ranma ya perdóname** – dijo akane con ojos brillosos

Ranma bajo de la cerca y se acercó a ella quitándole el credo y mandándolo a volar, akane iba a reclamar pero entonces Ranma se acercó mas haciendo que ella retrocediera y terminada pegada a la pared se iba acercando más y más sus labios se rosaban y entonces llego una amazona que se lanzó a Ranma haciendo que este callera al suelo sin saber la escena romántica que estaban teniendo los dos prometidos

- **hola Airén** – dijo Shampoo mientras se restregaba encima de Ranma

 **-hola Shampoo podrías quitarte quiero levantarme** – dijo Ranma cansado, Shampoo se levantó y Ranma igual, se sacudió y luego sintió otra vez el peso de Shampoo sobre el

- **Airén llevar a Shampoo a cita hoy** –dijo restregándose sobre el

 **\- claro –** dijo Ranma sonriendo era hora de vengarse un poco de akane por lo que le había hecho pasar hoy

- **entonces yo iré a buscar a Ryoga y saldré con el** –dijo akane dando la vuelta

 **\- no tu no vas, yo te lo prohíbo –** dijo Ranma agarrándola del brazo asiendo que ella quedara frente a el

 **-entonces yo te prohíbo que salgas con Shampoo-** dijo akane soltándose de Ranma y mirándolo a los ojos

 **\- tu no prohibir a Airén nada tu solo ser una chica violenta que parecer hombre-** dijo poniéndose enfrente a ella mirándola con superioridad

 **\- cállate acosadora idiota que no vez que estoy hablando con Ranma no contigo –** dijo akane fastidiada de la amazona

 **\- ahora si te pasaste –** Shampoo le iba a dar un fuerte golpe pero akane lo detuvo y se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir mas

Ranma al ver que akane se iba la sigue, dejando a una amazona enojada, akane estaba cerca pero al parecer que saliera acorrer le ayudo a aumentar su velocidad pero nadie puede contra el gran Ranma Saotome llego a su lado y la acorralo contra la pared

 **\- akane que te pasa –** dijo Ranma estaba cerca de ella muy cerca le encantaba estar cerca de ella

 **-nada ya vete a tu cita con Shampoo–** dijo akane nerviosa por la cercanía de su prometido y tratando de esconder lo celosa que estaba

 **\- vamos akane sabes que tú eres la única –** dijo Ranma superando su timidez y acercándose mas a ella

 **\- Ranma yo –** pero ya no pudo seguir ya que Ranma la callo con un beso, akane se sentía en las nubes jamás pensó que su adorado prometido la quería y la estaba besando se sentía tan bien, mientras tanto Ranma se sentía feliz de poder besar por fin a su querida marimacho terminaron su beso

 **\- te amo akane –** dijo Ranma acariciando su mejilla se sentía muy feliz de poder confesarle lo que sentía por ella

 **\- yo también te amo Ranma –** dijo akane abrasándolo, se sentía muy feliz de poder estar con su adorado Ranma

Y los dos se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron hacia el dojo Tendo con la decisión de que todo cambiaria para mejor para a algunos o pero para otros pero ellos estarían siempre juntos porque no podían estar el uno sin el otro

 **\- akane –** llamo Ranma a su prometida

- **dime Ranma –** dijo akane con una dulce sonrisa

- **y si nos casamos mañana y tenemos 10 hijos** – dijo Ranma sonriéndole

\- **RANMA** – dijo akane totalmente sonrojada por la declaración de su Ranma

 **\- te amo mi marimacho** – dijo Ranma abrasándola

 **\- y yo a ti mi afeminado** – respondió apretándole más fuerte con una linda sonrisa

Y se besaron para sellar su eterno amor donde los dos superarían todo siempre juntos

 **FIN**

 _ **Hola chicos lose ya termine como había dicho este ya lo tenía y es mi primer fic termine cambiando algunas cosas cuando lo estaba escribiendo y pues quedo así jaja y sobre la historia de DESPUES DE TANTO EL AMOR REGRESO quiero decirles que no la abandone simplemente que tengo cosas que hacer en la escuela y estoy sacando buenas calificaciones para tener buenas calificaciones y exentar y poder tener más vacaciones escribiendo para ustedes y pues espero que les haya gustado y si no han leído todavía mi otra historia visiten mi perfil y ahí la encuentran gracias por su tiempo y hasta luego n_n déjenme sus comentarios**_


End file.
